Chi Yagami
Chi Yagami the Only known Daughter of the ''Squirrel Mage, ''Cloud Moana. She is known as The Titan of Air for her Mastery of Air Magic. She also has the nickname of the All Knowing General for her incredible ability to masterfully know all of what her Division is doing on the Battlefield. Appearance Her clothes Often vary but she usually wears a formal outfit one would wear if they were to go to a ball of some sort. Her most unique feature is her hair always seem to have a small clip in it. Personality She is often commented as being one of the nicest personalities of the Seven Titans of War and even within Othrys in general. She seems to often be the sole Titan that will spar and have mercy on her opponents rarely ever truly showing her true Magic power Unless she is forced Into using either by orders or if she is about to lose. She seems to have a nice and pure heart some even calling her innocent because she just playfully hugs people in Othrys but this is all just a facade in truth she is very manipulating and sometimes sadistic to the point of hurting people to get the things she want. She also seems to revel or Enjoy torturing people in Combat being one of the most brutal of the Titans of War, Although this side of her rarely comes out because she keeps it Impressively Hidden. Although she is sadistic in battle she seems to hate battle wanting a way to stop battle altogether contrary to what warriors have seen her doing.It seems that she shares this disliking of battle and Death with The Cardinal of East. Currently it is unknown why she hates battle she just does. Currently is unknown how she feels about her father being few know who her father is because she will often blatantly say "huh my father I Don't know who is he is But i Heard he is Super Powerful Stronger than even the Cardinals in strength". This shows she knows at least a little bit about her father but she honestly doesn't seem to care much about family. She also can be quite mischieovous and prankful. She seems to love messing with her opponents and allies when she is by herself and not using her Army to do her dirty work. History Not much is really known about her past before coming to ''Othrys'', But ''is said she learned most of her Magic from a Family that was born into existence 100 years ago it is even said she knows a rare and powerful Lost Magic strong enough to make her a Cardinal but this is only speculation on the part of her fellow Titans. She came to Othrys 5 years ago and quickly broke through the ranks easily becoming a Titan for her Strong and Powerful use Of Air Magic and its Variations. She was easily Able to befriend the Cardinal of East during her time of rising through the ranks. She also seemed to Impress Cronus with her rare Cruelty to her opponents and challengers to her rising through the Ranks. Currently she is sitting as the Titan of Air being one of the Strongest Titans of War but at the same time of the most nicest and Cruel. Magic and Abilities '''Magic and magical abilities' Spatial Magic - 'This Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, and allows its user to teleport instantaneously to any location they desire. This Magic also grants the user the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space.It can also be used to send other people, who have violated the users "law of space," to an alternate dimension. This is Chi's signature magic and to be honest her most favorite as she will often teleport around her enemies and then kick them in the back or just blatantly hit their necks to knock them out.Although she may just send her enemies to any dimension she feels like. 'Air Magic - 'as Titan of Air she is a master of Air Magic being able to use all of its assets to her Advantage. Although this is true she rarely uses the normal form of Air magic only really using it to change her body into Air to strategically avoid magic attacks or physical attacks or to teleport away. * '''Mist Body: '''Chi transforms Her body into mist allowing her to roam around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. It seems 'Wind Magic - 'The second Magic that is why Chi is named the Titan of Air and her main form of Offensive Magic. Chi will often use Wind Magic to ravish and devastate her enemy from afar if not getting close to devastate them with a close range Tornado. * '''Storm Shred: '''Chi fires off several blasts of Wind blades strogn enough to destroy rock and Sharp enough to destroy steel. 'Airspace - 'Chi's most deadliest form of Magic and the magic she really doesn't want to use if she can help only using it if she truly loses it and her inner sadistic comes out forcing her to use it. "For each Mage has their greatest Strength and most Feared piece of them For Chi that is her Airspace magic" ~A comment by an anonymous mage. she always seems to close her eyes when using this magic though as if she is holding it back with her closed eyes. * '''Zetsu: '''Chi fires several invisible blasts at her opponent. The blasts can vary in size and power though she coudl vary well destroy a whole battalion if she wished with this spell but she usually powers it down for the sake of only taking out one enemy. * 'Metsu: 'one of the strongest spells known for Airspace it is currently unknown if Chi knows how to use this spell but she has heard of it. 'Inner Spirit Magic - 'A common user of this form of magic she uses the Inner Owl beuing closely tied to the Owl and its abilities. * '''Inner Owl: '''After the user obtains this ability, a Spirit Mark will appear somewhere on users body. The user can activate all abilities at once by reciting ''"Inner Spirit Soul: Owl!". The user can also activate only one ability by reciting "Partial Owl!". In order to keep the Spirit Mark on his/her body, the user must keep at least one ability activated. After obtainin Owls Spirit Mark, the user will get several passive abilities. Like bats, owls are also nocturnal creatures, and as such have the ability to see perfectly, or even better in the dark. The user will also get this ability. Owls, like most of the birds, have the ability to fly, thus the user is resistant to Air Magic. Owls are also known to have excellent hearing, and as such, the user would also get this ability. Chi herself says she always has the Air Magic resistance ability activate just to keep the mark on her shoulder but she will switch that ability over to the Hearing ability when she begins to use Airspace. [[Lifestream magic|'''Lifestream magic]]' - '''The hinted at magic she knows currently it is unknown how much of this lost magic she knows but it is rumored amongst the Seven that she is very familiar with this forgotten lost magic. '''Immense Magic Power - '''Being the daughter of a powerful Mage she inherited his powerful amount of Magic. Currently it is stated for A Titan of War Her magic Power is the Closest Titan of War to the Magic Power of a Cardinal. '''Natural' Abilities Incredible Strength - '''through Constant training as well natural tuning she has grown to have the strength to the point of incredible strength being able to take down buildings with a kick alone. '''Incredible tactical abilities. Trivia * She was originally going to a Cardinal but I decided to let someone else have the Cardinal of the East position so she became the Titan of Air. * Her All Knowing General nickname kinda just came to me.